


Body Swapping

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Spirit World shenanigans, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: A journey into the Spirit World results in a strange discovery.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Body Swapping

Spirits, what happened? Korra thought, reaching up to rub her throbbing temples. She felt like she’d drunk too much fire whiskey. Her head was throbbing and her stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. The lids of her eyes felt like weights were attached to them, as she slowly forced them open. She was briefly blinded by the brilliant sunlight of the Spirit World.

“Ugh!” She sighed. Placing her hands underneath her, the Avatar pushed herself up into a seated position slowly. Her head throbbed the entire time, and for a second she nearly lost her lunch. “Hey, A-Asami, you alright?” Korra asked, looking around the room. She frowned. This wasn’t the spot where she’d been standing a moment ago. The last thing she remembered was standing at the left side of the strange statue, while Asami had taken the right. Yet, now Korra was waking up in the spot that she swore her wife had been standing in. “Asami?”

“I’m-I’m okay.” Came the response from the statue's opposite side. Korra’s frown deepened. That wasn’t Asami’s voice. That was…. “Oh, shit!” Her wife’s gasp of surprise ended Korra’s train of thought. The Avatar looked down at her hands. It was the skin tone that stood out immediately: pale white instead of the familiar brown. The fingers were also slightly longer and the palm was narrower.

“Spirits!” Korra cursed, as her gaze continued up the forearm. The sleeves of Asami’s Future Industries jacket replaced her usual armbands, and her normally toned musculature was missing. “Uh, ‘Sami, I think we have a problem.” Korra said, getting to her feet carefully. The added inches to her height threw off her depth perception slightly.

“Yeah, I’d say that is a pretty good guess.” Asami replied. Korra looked up at the strangest sight she’d ever seen: her own body moving around without her commanding it to. The familiar features of her face were twisted in confusion. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know.” Korra replied, trying not to be creeped out by the sight of herself talking. “The last thing I remember is touching that thing.” She gestured to the statue. Asami turned to look at it, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, the engineer began to laugh.

“Spirits, it’s like we’ve fallen into one of Varrick’s movers!” She exclaimed, shaking her head.

“Huh, I guess he really did do his research like he claimed.” Korra sighed, reaching back to scratch her neck nervously. An unfamiliar mass of hair blocked her progress, however. “Ugh, seriously how do you handle all this?” She complained.

“There’s a ribbon in the back left pocket of my Jodhpurs.” Asami answered, not removing her gaze from the statue. Korra found the aforementioned ribbon, and used it to tie back her unruly locks. Asami’s. Korra corrected herself. It’s not my hair, it’s Asami’s.

“So, any ideas on what this thing is?” The Avatar asked, stepping forward to join her wife.

“Eh, spiritual stuff isn’t really my area of expertise, I’m afraid.” Asami said with a shrug. “We’d be better off bringing Tenzin or Jinora in to look at it.” Korra grunted softly.

“I was worried that you were going to suggest that.” She whined. Asami smirked playfully.

“It’ll be fine,” The engineer said, consolingly. She reached up to pat Korra on the shoulder. The Avatar laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Korra said, waving a hand vaguely. “I’m just finally taller than you.”

“Haha. Very funny.” Asami grumbled, though she was grinning still. “Come on, let’s go find the others.”

—

“Okay, so let me see if I’m understanding this correctly.” Bolin said. The earthbender was sitting on a log, one hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully while he gestured vaguely with the other. “You guys found a weird statue in the Spirit World, then decided to touch it? And now you’ve been body swapped?”

“Yep, that pretty much sums it up.” Korra replied.

“I’m not exactly sure what happened but, yes, that’s a good summary.” Asami agreed.

“Okay, that’s weird.” Mako sighed, giving both women a strange look. “I didn’t really believe you at first, but now I do.”

“Seriously?” Opal asked. “How do we know this isn’t some weird prank?”

“She has a point.” Bolin agreed. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Mako insisted. “Just listen to the way they talk, if you don’t believe me. Besides, we’re in the Spirit World, somehow I doubt this is the strangest thing that’s happened here.”

“Mako has a point.” Asami pointed out. “There’s countless stories of weird happenings in the Spirit World.”

“That’s definitely Asami.” Bolin replied, shaking his head slowly. Korra seated herself on the ground in the lotus position. The Avatar couldn’t blame her friends for their confusion, since she wasn’t sure that she truly believed what was going on herself. It could just be a really weird dream. She thought.

“You okay, baby?” Asami asked, seemingly sensing her wife’s discomfort. Korra watched her own body sit down besides her.

“Not really.” She admitted, with a sigh. “This whole situation is making my head hurt, and I’m hoping that it’s all just a dream.” She yelped, as Asami leaned over to pinch her on the arm.

“Nope, I’m afraid it’s not.” The other woman teased. “But, I understand the feeling. This is confusing for me too.” Both women fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other and watching their friends quietly. The others were busy trying to figure out what to do next.

“Look, let’s just get Tenzin and Jinora.” Opal was suggesting. “Maybe they can figure out how to fix them?”

—

It took nearly two hours to track down the two master airbenders. But eventually they joined the group in the Spirit World.

“Well, I hate to admit it, but I’m not sure how to fix this.” Tenzin said, after inspecting the two women. He began to brush his beard thoughtfully.

“I have to agree.” Jinora added, frowning heavily. “I’ve only ever seen this kind of thing in old stories I read. But, those were usually caused by a spirit that had been wronged, and the affected people simply had to apologize to the offended spirit. I haven’t heard of an object doing something like this though.” Asami and Korra shared a defeated look.

“So, this might be permanent?” Korra asked, her voice sounding small and vulnerable. “Don’t get me wrong, Asami, I love the way you look…”

“But you really don’t want to live out your life in my body?” Asami finished. Korra nodded. “Believe me, I completely agree. Not just because of the loss of feeling like myself, but also because neither of us could successfully pretend to be the other. Especially not for a long period of time.” The group fell silent for several long moments. Each of them wore matching looks of thoughtfulness.

“Alright, let’s just try the simplest solution.” Asami offered, getting to her feet. “Korra and I will touch the statue again, and we’ll see if that fixes things. You guys can come along if you wish.” Korra got up and followed her wife, hearing the others walking behind them. It was a short hike back to the clearing where the statue was located. The others stopped a few feet away, while Korra and Asami walked forward until they were standing a few inches from the statue itself. It was made of obsidian, and depicted a spirit that looked like two different bodies had been fused into one.

“Okay, so give it another touch, I guess?” Jinora called from where she was standing. Asami and Korra shared a look, before reaching forward and placing their hands on the smooth glass.

—

Nothing happened. By the spirits, nothing fucking happened! Korra thought, grinding her teeth in rage.

“Damn it!” The Avatar roared, pushing herself off the statue and stomping away. She slumped down into the lotus position once more, sighing heavily. Asami stood facing the statue, fixating her best death glare on the immaculate material.

“Ugh, I hate spirits.” Asami groaned, turning around and walking towards the grumpy Avatar. “I’m sorry, princess, I promise that I wouldn’t have suggested this trip if I thought something like this would happen.” The older woman explained, as she sank to the ground.

“It’s not your fault, ‘Sami.” Korra grumbled. “I was the one who touched it first, after all.” As they spoke, they were vaguely aware of Bolin and Mako approaching the statue, with Opal just behind them. “I was just really hoping we would’ve swapped back by touching it again.”

“So was I.” Asami sighed, leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder. The Avatar glanced over to see that her wife had untied the wolf tails in her hair, leaving it to fall down around her shoulders. It was a good look on her body.

“Guess I should try wearing my hair down more often.” Korra teased.

“True.” Asami chuckled. “Though I-“ The rest of the CEO’s sentence was cut off by a loud shout, followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Korra looked up to see Bolin and Mako laying on the ground. “Please don’t tell me they touched it.” Asami muttered, as she got up. Korra followed her. Bolin was laying on his back closest to where they’d been sitting. Opal was already kneeling over him, so Asami went to Mako while Korra stood next to Opal.

“Bolin!” Opal shouted, leaning down to slap his face lightly. The earthbender groaned loudly.

“Just five more minutes, Ming.” He replied, rolling onto his side. Opal looked up at Korra in concern. A feeling of dread settled in the Avatar’s chest. Bolin’s eyes opened slowly, and he jumped slightly. “Uh, what happened?”

“Mako?” Korra asked, hoping she was wrong.

“Obviously.” He replied, irritated. Then he glanced down at himself. “By the spirits, no!” Korra glanced over to see Asami helping a still woozy-looking Mako towards them. Or at least it was Mako’s body, but Korra was fairly certain it was now occupied by a certain earthbender.

“You two just had to touch it, didn’t you?” Asami scolded them. “Because it wasn’t difficult enough having Korra and I stuck like this, now we have you two to deal with as well.”

“They didn’t do it on purpose.” Opal said defensively, looking up from her husband’s prone form. “Bolin slipped and Mako tried to catch him. Somehow they both ended up touching the statue.”

“Okay.” Tenzin said, as he approached them. “Until further notice, no one is allowed within ten feet of that thing.”

“I agree.” Jinora added. “Who knows what else it could do.” Korra helped Mako to his feet, and moved away from the statue. She glanced over her shoulder to send another death glare towards it. The obsidian remained completely unaffected by her ire, however.

—

“Asami, what are you doing?” Korra asked. The Avatar was laying on her back on the ground. She’d been busy studying the tree canopy above her, when the sound of movement caught her attention. Asami was in the middle of performing what looked like a firebending stance.

“Uh, nothing.” Asami answered, quickly.

“You’re trying to bend, aren’t you?” Korra teased, pushing herself up onto her feet. Asami bit her lip and looked down shyly. “Hey, you can tell me.” Korra added gently.

“Okay. Just promise not to laugh.” The CEO replied, quietly. “When I was younger, I always secretly wished that I’d be a bender. I forgot about that over the years. But now that I’m in your body, I was just hoping…” She let her voice trail off, blushing slightly. Korra reached forward and placed her hands on her wife’s cheeks, forcing her to lock gazes with her. It felt strange to be staring into her own radiant blue eyes.

“You were hoping that you’d finally get a change to bend?” Korra suggested. Asami nodded slightly, still blushing. “Well, I’m not sure if it’ll work, since bending is a spiritual thing as well as physical. But I’m happy to help if I can.” She turned to look at the two airbending masters. “What do you two think? Could she bend, since she’s technically in my body?”

“Hmm, that’s certainly an excellent question.” Tenzin replied, rubbing his beard.

“Maybe?” Jinora shrugged. “Your best bet would be waterbending, since Korra’s Water Tribe. I’d be very curious to know if it works, though.”

Korra led Asmai to a nearby creek and began to instruct her in the basics of waterbending.

“Try to reach out with your spirit to feel the water’s energy.” Korra explained. Asami settled into a low stance, and held her hands out towards the stream. She twisted her face into an expression of concentration, as she moved her hands in the motions that Korra had demonstrated. For a long moment, nothing happened. Asami grunted with effort, a thin layer of sweat building on her forehead. Then, finally, Korra spotted a small wave in the stream that went against the current. “Holy spirits, you did it!” She shouted, pointing. Asami’s face lit up with a look of pure joy, as she slowly pulled a small sphere of water from the stream.

“Yes!” The CEO shrieked with laughter, throwing her arms up in the air. The water sphere splashed down on her head, but she didn’t seem to notice. They celebrated for a few more moments, before rejoining the others.

—

“I’ve got it!” Jinora shouted, jumping up from her spot. After a small freak out by Mako and Bolin, the group had decided to make a small campsite in the statue’s clearing, careful to stay at least ten feet from the strange object. By unspoken consent, they’d all decided to just sit silently and try to figure out how to solve their current situation. Everyone looked in the direction of the younger airbending master.

“Okay, so just bare with me.” Jinora explained, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. “So, Asami and Korra swapped bodies, right?” Asami and Korra nodded. “Then you tried touching the statue again, but it didn’t work? So, let’s go ahead and assume that the same would be true for Mako and Bolin.”

“So what’s your plan?” Korra asked, frowning slightly.

“Let’s have Asami and Mako touch the statue.” Jinora answered, motioning towards the obsidian figure. Korra glanced at her wife, who shrugged.

“It’s not like it could make things worse.” Asami said, standing up. She and Mako approached the statue, they shared a look of determination, before reaching out and touching the statue. A second later, they both dropped to the ground. Korra leapt to her feet and raced to her wife.

“Asami?” Korra asked, as she watched her eyes snap open. The Avatar watched her head shake slightly. “Mako?”

“Oh, fuck, this is so weird.” He replied, reaching up to rub his temples.

“You’re telling me.” Asami added, as she stumbled over in Bolin’s body.

“Awesome, it worked!” Jinora said, as she joined them. “Also, yeah, this whole situation is really weird. But, if this works, then you’ll be back to normal soon.”

“So who’s next?” Korra asked.

“You and Bolin.” Jinora gestured to them both. Sighing, Korra approached the statue and waited for Bolin to join her. The earthbender gave her a concerned look. She shrugged and held out her hand. As soon as they both touched it again, they dropped to the ground. A few moments later, Korra forced her eyes open. Across from her, Asami’s body was already on its feet and moving around.

“Oh, hell no.” She groaned, realizing whose body she now inhabited. “Jinora, I swear on every spirit I know, if this doesn’t work…” She let her threat hang in the air, as she forced Mako’s body to stand. If the slight height difference in Asami’s body had been confusing, then Mako’s was down right bizarre. She forced herself to focus on putting one foot in front of the other carefully, trying not to trip over anything as she did so.

“I know, but I promise this’ll work.” Jinora replied, trying and failing to hide her excitement. “Okay, Bolin and Asami now.” Korra watched as the aforementioned duo stepped up and touched the statue. This time, they didn’t even pass out, but simply stumbled backwards after touching it.

“Yes!” Bolin shouted, jumping into the air. Asami seemed similarly relieved to be back in her own body. Finally, it was Mako and Korra’s turn. They shared a brief hopeful look, then touched the statue. The familiar throbbing headache washed over her, forcing her eyes to shut. When she opened them again, she looked down quickly and was excited to see her own hands for once.

“Thank the spirits!” Korra sighed happily. She tested her bending just in case, but it still worked perfectly. Asami rushed over and hugged her tightly. Korra leaned up to kiss her. “Spirits, but I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“Same here.” Asami replied. “Now can we please get out of here?”

“Sure, right after I destroy that fucking statue though.” Korra answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favorite pieces of fanart, as well as an episode of Stargate SG1.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and feel free to tell me any suggestions for future fics you’d like to see.


End file.
